rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jethro Mirage
Jethro Mirage was a mercenary ever since childhood. He was well known for his nickname "Lucky Grant" for the numerous times he escaped from danger. Biography Childhood When Mirage was a child, many people had shown prejudice to his family for being different from the normal Eriadu culture. He had to tolerate many fights with bullies and garbage being thrown at him. However, all these mistreatments had harden himself and had made him the kind rouge type. He was able to get used to the prejudice, and so had his family. Mirage Massacre The Mirage Massacre occured in 490 BBY. While Jethro was out to take a walk during the night, a drunk man had come upon his family's house. Feeling his hatred towards them, he burned the house down, along with Mirage's family in it. When Jethro had come back, he found his home burned and destroyed. Not too long after had the man made stories that Jethro had burned his own family down and blamed him being mad. Mirage was forced to flee from the angry mob and was able to make it to a space shuttle that was traveling to Coruscant. Mirage was able to hide in the cargo bay, waiting for what faith had for him. Jiker Wesk Once Mirage was off the shuttle, he found himself in a crowd full of aliens he had not seen before. It was not long before he had stumbled into an alley where spice dealers were trading. Alert that Mirage might tell the Coruscant Security, they beat the kid up until a man overheard the noise and killed them in a shoot out. The man asked what Mirage was doing there, and when he explained what had happend, the man introduced himself as Jiker Wesk. Wesk asked if Mirage would like to stay under his care, and Mirage, amazed by Wesk's skill, excitedly said yes. Street Life Jiker, unfortunatly, lived in the luxury of an apartment. However, this did not Mirage at all, and settled in comfortably. Wesker took good care of Mirage over the days they had spent together. Then, one day, Mirage asked if Wesker could teach him some of his skills in combat, and Wesker reluctantly said yes. He took Mirage to the outskirts of Coruscant, where he honed his skills in marksmenship on womp rats. When Mirage asked what Jiker was, Wesk was unsure to tell Mirage what he was, and confessed that he was a mercenary. Mirage, not caring if Wesk was a mercenary, wished to be a mercernary himself. Wesk told him about the life of a mercenary, and when Mirage still wished to be one, Wesk was even more encouraged to teach him combat survival. Combat Training Wesk spent his last few years retired from being a mercenary just to make Mirage one. The two were like father and son. One day, Mirage approached Wesk and asked what were his whereabouts a few years ago when he was on Coruscant. Wesk answered that he was hired to terminate a person, but another mercenary had done that job. He prepared to head back when he heard Mirage getting beat up. Wesk let Mirage inherit his weapons and sent him out to test them on womp rats. Mirage grew better and better in combat when he was eighteen, and Wesk was now old. When Mirage was out to get some supplies from the black market, a terrible tragedy occured. M M M Category:Articles by MandoTom